


Sweet love

by LonelyAngel



Series: Smut/Kink oneshots [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Just another oneshot...Idk how to summarize it?Tyler kissed Josh's jaw."Wanna make out, baby?" he asked.Josh moaned when Tyler sucked a sensitive spot at his neck. "Yeah, please."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wrote very quickly
> 
> The title is shit, I don't know any fitting titles

Tyler kissed Josh's jaw.

"Wanna make out, baby?" he asked.

Josh moaned when Tyler sucked a sensitive spot at his neck. "Yeah, please."

Tyler grinned and kissed Josh on the lips. He deepened his kiss when Josh placed his hand on Tyler's hip. Tyler's tongue traced along Josh's bottom lip until Josh opened his mouth. Teeth crashed against each other and the room was filled with moans. Josh rested his hands on Tyler's lower back, while Tyler cupped his face with his hands.

Soon, their breath became irregular and heavy, hearts were beating in the same fast beat, fingernails left scratches on their skin.

Tyler pushed Josh gently on the floor. Josh laid down and Tyler sat down on his lap, knees next to Josh's face. Fabric was rubbing against fabric. Josh moaned.

Tyler grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. He kissed Josh on the cheek.

"What you wanna do, baby boy?"

"Kiss me, Tyler."

Tyler stared at him.

"Don't call me by my name…you know the rules."

Josh shook his head. "Not tonight, Tyler."

Tyler understood. Tonight, both of them were equal. No dom, no sub, just two boys making love.

He nodded and let go of Josh's wrists. Josh grabbed Tyler's hair and pulled him closer. They kissed and only pulled away to breathe.

"We could do it here." Tyler said and placed his hands on Josh's chest. He ran his fingers down his side and Josh whimpered. His hips bucked forward.

"You wanna do it here?" Tyler asked.

Josh ran a hand through his hair and catched his gaze.

"No, let's go to the bedroom."

Tyler nodded slightly and stood up. He helped Josh to get up. They didn't make it to the bedroom without kissing and touching each other. Josh opened the door and guided Tyler to the bed.

They undressed quickly, interrupted by many kisses, and threw their clothes on the floor. They didn't switch the light own, there was just darkness around them and the moans and whispered names, which filled the silence. They didn't need to look each other in the eyes, they just _felt_ each other.

Tyler enjoyed it not to be dominant one time, so he could just concentrate on the others movements. And Josh enjoyed it too. They complemented each other and they didn't want it to be different in that moment.


End file.
